


There's Another Reason

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Complete, Daddy Kink, Dark Tony Stark, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, First Published Starker fic, First Time, He turns seventeen halfway through, Heed the tags!, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Peter is underage at first, Please read chapter summaries, Serial Killer Tony Stark, Serial Killers, Starker, Tags might get dark, They'll help you with what happens in that chapter, Tony practically has a second personality, more tags to come, peter is underage, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Based off this:promptandpart 2Basically a serial Killer AU where Peter is just an accessory and adorable hostage until he isn'tAlso, for some reason the gifs aren't working but they worked on my phone but it's fine.





	1. Just an excerpt (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I seriously don't know how to tag so please help. 
> 
> But if you are an anti - know that I have enabled comment moderation and if you say anything remotely mean about the ship I will simply reply with "Well, there's this funny thing called a back button" and then promptly delete. 
> 
> I am writing this because I want to and I am writing this to the people who do like this for them to enjoy. I am not writing this to aggravate you nor am I writing it to get mean and unnecessary anti comments. 
> 
> If you don't like the ship and you have a problem with it - why are you here anyway? Why do you feel the need to look it up in tags just to bash writers? 
> 
> Be careful with what you read and if you know you don't like something then don't freaking look for it!
> 
> It's just annoying quite honestly. You won't make us stop and we won't stop writing therefore you will just get even more mad which will just make us more annoyed because it's not like a lot of us get mad we just get irritated that these people are just purposefully looking up to bash writers. 
> 
> However, if it is wrongly tagged then I get. Just leave a polite note saying something like "Um, so this is starker not Tony Stark & Peter Parker" but for the most part, people don't give wrong tags. 
> 
> But I'm getting off track. 
> 
> Basically, enjoy the story and like I said before I don't know how to tag so if you know the tag name that I should put in, please tell me! 
> 
> Thank you all and enjoy!

Peter Parker is not obsessed.

It is _not_ an obsession despite what other people thought. He was just...interested (is that the right word?) in those types of things. And yes, maybe it was unhealthy, maybe it was stupid, maybe it was dangerous but he couldn’t help it.

Despite growing up in Queens, New York, his life was so _boring_ . It was the same routine every day. Get up, eat, go to school, eat, finish school, eat, go to bed. Awful, _horrid_ boringness.

But this?

 _This_ was fun.

Peter was in his room, watching the television for some sort of serial killer news that he was so interested in. Peter lived in an orphanage of many different kids and he was only there because his parents were killed and then his aunt and uncle didn't have the means to take care of him. 

Peter sighed and flicked through a different channel which was a news anchor. 

" ** _Breaking news, suspected serial killer Anthony Stark escaped police custody_** " 

Peter hastily changed the channel. He liked serial killer stories but only solved ones not ones that were happening right now. Obviously. 

Since Peter was the oldest, being 16, he got a whole room to himself. The ladies at the orphanage were nice like that. Peter laid out on his bed, sighing as he tried to fall asleep. But he couldn't. He was practically an insomniac but he knew that wasn't true. 

Peter jumped when he heard his window click. He scrambled up to the pillows on his bed as a man fell through his window. Peter held his breath, heart racing as he eyes the man, the window, and the door. 

The man quickly shook off his fall and moaned slightly, rubbing his head. He looked disastrous with his hair dark brown which matched his eyes. He also had ripped up jeans and a rugged jacket and flannel. He eyed up the room and then walked over to Peter's bed and grabbed the remote on his bed. 

The man flicked through channels until he found the one that Peter flicked off of. Peter's eyes widened upon seeing the fact that the man and the person on the screen were one and the same.

The man paused and Peter realized he had gasped. The man turned around with a finger to his lips. " ** _Shhhh_**." 

Peter squeaked. 

Stark smiled at him which looked eerily in the dark lighting and the TV screen. He looked from Peter to the screen and nodded in it's direction. " ** _Are you a fan_**?" 

Peter muffled his squeak with his arm. 

Stark smiled again. " ** _You'll make an adorable hostage_**." 

Peter's breath hitched. 

Stark looked around for a moment. "You got a car somewhere?"

"Th - there's on - one out - out back -" Peter stuttered. 

Stark clapped his hands and Peter jumped. "Perfect. Pack up darling." 

Peter slowly scrambled off the bed and made his way over to his wardrobe. Stark watched him with careful, glinting eyes. Peter started pulling some stuff out and packed it into one of his backpacks after pulling on his own zip up hoodie. 

" ** _Pack a coat too_**." Stark said suddenly and Peter jumped again but grabbed one of his winter coats and put it in his backpack. 

" ** _Where are we going_**?" Peter whispered. 

" ** _No questions_**." Stark responded dismissively. He looked around for a moment before lunging at Peter and slamming him against the wall. Peter let out a muffled gasp and his heart started pounding even harder. 

Stark slowly opened the door and pushed Peter towards the back entrance. "Car. Now." 

Peter swallowed and made his way carefully and silently through the hallways towards the back of the building. They made their way out into the cold and Peter showed the car. 

Stark dragged him towards it and Peter gasped. "Wait, but I -"

Stark didn't listen and shoved him into the backseat of the car. Peter yelped slightly as he was roughly manhandled into the car and he looked around. Stark got into the front seat and pulled the car out of the orphanage. 

Peter whimpered and Stark grinned. "Don't worry. We're on our way out west, so I can lie low. You can just rest now sweetheart. I'll get you hooked up later." 

"Ho - hooked up?" Peter whispered. 

"Well, I can't let you roam about like that now can I? C'mon sweetie. Take a nap. I'll tell you when we've stopped."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some emotional manipulation hints. Hopefully not too bad.

Peter woke up to his hands handcuffed to the seat in front of him. 

Panic rose in his throat and he yanked at his wrists. He seethed, hissing as he realizing that the motion had cut his wrists. Peter looked around wildly, recognizing the pickup he was in. The front seat looked empty though so he didn't know where Stark was. 

Peter looked out the windows and noticed that they were on the side of a country road where there were a load of snowy trees. Peter swallowed hard, knowing there was no way he could get out without Stark noticing. 

But that wasn't going to stop him from trying. 

Peter looked around in the bottom of the car to see if there was anything he could weasel his way out of the handcuffs. 

But there was nothing. Literally nothing. Peter's chance to get away was back at the orphanage. He should've stayed quiet, he should've done something - 

Peter shrank in his hoodie when the door of the driver's seat opened. Stark ignored him in favor of starting the car and getting back onto the main road. 

Peter tried to breath as quietly as possible although he wasn't sure why. Obviously Stark knew he was here. He had fucking handcuffed Peter.

Stark didn't say anything for a while as they drove along the road and Peter was starting to get restless. Shouldn't something be happening? Usually these talks that happened in serial killer movies were a lot more intimidating let alone the fact that the person actually talked. 

Peter sat quietly though, waiting for the other man to speak. 

It took him hours. 

It was like Stark was waiting for  _him_ to talk but Peter was to afraid to do so. He refused to talk even as he sat there, jittering with fear and impatience. 

The car had made it to a different road and they were now at a gas station. Stark was gathering up a sweatshirt to hide his face and probably pay for gas. Peter was starting to get hungry and his throat was dry from the lack of water. 

His traitorous stomach gave him away and Peter stared at Stark in fear. 

Stark just raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Hungry?" 

Peter didn't say anything. 

"C'mon sweetheart, I don't bite." Stark told him. 

Peter still didn't say anything. 

Stark's face dropped and he stared Peter down. "Kid, I don't like it when I don't get an answer. I won't ask again." 

"Yeah," Peter nodded vigorously. 

Stark smile came back. "Oh you're going to work perfectly. What's your name sweetie pie?"

"Peter sir." Peter swallowed. 

Stark smiled. "Well, what do you want Petey?" 

"I don't mind, whatever I suppose." Peter bit his lip. 

"So I'll get you anything and you'll be happy?" Stark raised an eyebrow. 

Peter nodded. "Yes, sir." 

Stark sighed. "Sweetie, I'm not going to kill you okay? Yes I've killed ten people, yes I escaped prison, but I'm laying low and heading out west, 'kay baby? I won't kill you. Just tell me what you want." 

"I - I don't know..." Peter tried. 

Stark's eyes narrowed and Peter quickly tried to come up with an answer. "I - I mean a sandwich or - or - or a salad or chips or something would be nice." Peter's voice dipped and he quickly added, "and - and maybe with water or something. Please. Sir." 

Stark examined him for a moment before nodding. "Okay. Sounds like a wonderful lunch babe." he smiled. "I'll be back soon. Oh, and don't try to escape while I'm gone, doll or unfortunately I will have to kill you." Peter stared as Stark blew him a kiss and closed the door. 

Peter cracked and started crying. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter had quickly dried up the small amount of tears before Stark came back. Peter was looking out the side window, hoodie covering his face. 

"Okay, I got a couple of sandwiches, a salad, a few different kinds of chips - Doritos, Potato Chips - and a Gatorade." Stark pulled everything out and laid it down on the seat. Stark picked out a few things and gave them to Peter who reached out to take it only for his handcuffs to get in the way. 

Stark rolled his eyes and just handed the food into Peter's lap. Peter looked at his handcuffs a little more closely to see how he could work them. 

It was linked in between the head rest stands and on either side was a handcuff. Peter decided to reach down with his right but that required his left hand to go up and wind towards the front of the seat. 

He bit his lip, concentrating as he reached down towards the food. He managed to grab his sandwich but his chips fell out of his lap and onto the floor. Peter stared at it and then slowly looked up at Stark who was looking at him. 

Stark snorted and started laughing when he met Peter's eyes. Peter pouted and tried to reach down but that imbalance yanked his upper body forward with his left hand struggling to keep up with his right hand that was straining towards the food. 

"Tony," Peter whined instinctively and then snapped his mouth shut and stared at Stark with wide eyes who laughed him off and reached down to grab the chips. 

"Here you go, kitten," Stark cooed. "That was just too cute, keep that up." 

Peter swallowed and slowly grabbed the bag. He hesitated. "How - how am I supposed to eat this with...?" he motioned to his hands. "Sir." he added quickly. 

Stark looked him over for a moment and then started the car and went from a gas station to a parking spot. Stark then got out of the car and over to the other side of Peter. He climbed into the seat next to him and unwrapped his sandwich. He handed it to Peter who stared at him. 

"I don't have to feed you do I?" Stark quirked a brow. "As much as I'd love to give those pretty lips food, I need to eat my own." Peter quickly grabbed the unwrapped sandwich and mumbled a thank you. 

Tony helped him with the bottle and as he helped Peter, he ate his own stuff. He started talking about his plan and Peter just listened, not sure what to think. 

This wasn't like any of the serial killer stories he had watched and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet. 

_~~Probably bad.~~ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony catches Peter hurt and gets a little angry ft. Tony likes calling Peter 'kitten'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man you guys, the starker fandom is so nice. I love seeing all these comments. A lot of times I'll get kudos but no comments and I don't know, I guess I just really like seeing comments. 
> 
> Thank you all so much!
> 
>  
> 
> (PS. Bolded and italicized words are quotes from the gifsets by the way)  
> (PPS. Also if you probably noticed, I'm skittering around the physical manipulation but we'll get to that eventually. When I feel comfortable writing it and when I know what to tag. Thanks guys!)

Peter was very acutely aware that he was not in New York anymore. 

He didn't know where he was but Tony said something about going west but he didn't know how far out west until he saw a sign for Ohio. Peter shifted, blinking and looking around. He knew that the orphanage was in Southern New York so they must have one through Pennsylvania at some point but Peter couldn't remember seeing a sign. 

Of course, he fell asleep again after they ate something but he didn't know how long he had been asleep until he saw the sign for Ohio. 

Peter swallowed. "Um, sir?" he coughed. 

"Mm?" Tony spoke from the front seat. 

"Where - where are we going, sir?" Peter asked. 

"Eh," Tony shrugged. "I was thinking of just going out west, maybe find an abandoned cabin." There was a pause. "What do you think babe?" 

"Um," Peter swallowed. "I - I mean I think that's - that's a good idea I guess...sir." 

"Mm." Tony hummed again and then squinted. "Hang on, do you need to go to the bathroom?" 

Peter opened his mouth to say no but then realized he did have to go. "Uh...yes. I - I think I do." 

Tony sat forward and smiled. "Well, 1, you should have gone at the last station but 2 you're in luck because we're coming up to another station." Tony clicked on the blinker and drove into the gas station. Peter nodded thankfully and mindlessly. 

They pulled up into the station and Tony allowed him out of the car and to a bathroom. Peter finished as quickly as possible so as to not make Tony suspicious. 

"All good?" Tony asked outside of the bathroom. Peter nodded and Tony took him back to the pickup. Peter dutifully held up his wrists, ignoring the small specks of blood in favor of being ready to be tied up again. 

Tony didn't do the same. 

He grabbed Peter's wrists and looked them over, frowning the whole time he did. "Did you try to get out kitten?" 

"I - uh - at - at the beginning - ye - yeah," Peter stuttered, scrambling for the right words as his face flushed red and his heart spiked. 

Tony just frowned before reaching into the car and bringing out a towel. "You have to tell me these things, kid." he warned, voice tight and sharp. Peter winced at the sound. "I don't appreciate it when you lie or keep things from me." Peter nodded vigorously as he's strapped in again to the seat. 

Tony looked between Peter and the store before sighing loudly. "And the station's closed. Can't get bandages -"

"It's not that bad," Peter mumbled, shifting in the seat and looking at his wrists. The towel was around his wrists and separated his skin from the metal. 

A hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and Peter stared at T-Stark with wide eyes. Stark's face was taunt and serious with a heated glare. "You tell me these things because it matters. Got it?" 

Peter nodded. 

Stark looked him over for a minute and let out another long sigh. "We'll have to wait. Keep that towel on Peter." 

Peter nodded again and Stark nodded slowly before getting back into the front seat and pulling out. 

It turned to silence again as Peter tried to get the towel into a comfortable position but it wasn't looking like there was going to be any way of doing that so Peter left it alone. He turned to the window instead to look outside. 

 Peter started drifting off again and laid his head on the headrest in front of him. He tried to fall asleep again because maybe if he could just close his eyes, all of this would go away. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe he had just fallen asleep on his bed. Maybe - 

"Petey?" 

Peter snapped up and looked at Tony who was pulling off into a side road. "I think we found a cabin, kitten." 

Peter's voice shook slightly. "Gr - great." he mumbled. 

Tony glanced at him. "Hey. Peter.  ** _Stop looking at me like that, sweetheart. I told you I'm not going to kill you_**." 

Peter swallowed. "I - I know sir." 

Tony smiled. "Good. Now, what do you think?" 

Peter looked back out and realized it had started snowing. Tony had pulled to a stop in front of a small homey cabin that looked pretty abandoned, if the caved in roof was anything to go off of. 

Peter took a deep breath. "I think it's very cozy, sir." 

Tony grinned, parking the car. "Damn straight hun." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of physical abuse - ish. Slamming against the wall and stuff ft. Peter is underage (16, Tony is around 30) so if that doesn't sit well with you then I suggest you click the back button mostly cause kissing isn't going to be the un-saintly thing I'll be doing.

Peter didn't realize how long that trip was until he realized he had been gone for almost a month. 

Tony had somehow set up a TV - he was a mechanic before a killer apparently - and Peter found that he was just a small story. ' _Lost boy taken from orphanage, Police on the case_ '. Peter had a feeling that was a lie though. 

He also found a map inside of the cabin, specifically a map of Minnesota and Lake Superior. He figured that the cabin was along the lake somewhere possibly since the Lake was a bit more centered than the state itself. 

They didn't bother going up to the attic since they knew it was caved in. Peter still had his handcuffs on but a few moments after scouring the place, Tony had found something that could act as a bandage and wrapped Peter's hands up. 

The rooms that they could go to consisted of a bathroom, living room, and kitchen. There were two couches that Tony seemed grateful for and had ordered that Peter would sleep on one and Tony on the other. 

It wasn't that bad, living here. They've been living here for about three or four days and to Peter it hasn't been that bad. There have been a few times where Tony turned to his alternate personality and has talked Peter down ( ~~then slammed him against the wall, telling him that he could never escape and he was not going to escape~~ ). 

Of course, that had been after he had tried to leave out the back door and Peter learned his lesson pretty quick. 

He wasn't escaping this. 

But it was a month after he was taken when Tony kissed him. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter had settled into a routine of just being on the couch and reading a book from the library in the living room and watching TV. Tony had given his handcuffs a chain link that was about twenty feet long so he could go everywhere in the house and even outside just a few steps. 

Tony often went outside a lot and was either scouring the area to keep the cabin ( ~~or maybe rather Peter~~ ) hidden from the rest of the world. He would also go to a nearby small town to get some food and stuff. 

Peter wasn't entirely sure how Tony got away with flaunting around town but he didn't question it. 

Peter was reading one the older books in the library when Tony came home that day. Tony had been out by the lake and he was looking a little wet but also ecstatic. 

"Tomorrow you're going swimming," Tony told him, flopping on the couch and before Peter could say anything in response, Tony leaned forward and pressing his mouth to Peter's. 

Peter yelped instinctively and Tony pulled away. Peter flushed red and he stuttered out, "I - you - I - uh, wh - what?"

"What?" Tony looked over him. "You don't like me kitten?" 

"I - I - I - uh, I just - I didn't - I didn't see that - c - coming," Peter stumbled and he went even more red with how flustered he was. 

It wasn't that Tony wasn't hot, because he definitely was y'know - _hot_ \- it's just that Tony was like 30 - 35. 

... _plus he was a serial killer!!!_

"Hmm," Tony's humming interrupted Peter and he realized that Tony was closer to him. "Is that all, babe?" 

"I - I'm sixteen," Peter whispered, eyes wide. 

Tony arched a brow. "Kitten, I killed ten people, do you honestly think I care?" 

Peter's heart pounded as he tried to figure out what to do. He didn't necessarily want this but at the same time he didn't want to make Tony upset but Stark didn't like him lying and either way he was going to be lying to himself and to Stark so - 

"Let me just quiet that beautiful mind of yours okay?" Tony purred. "You can figure it out tomorrow, alright?" and before Peter could say anything else, Tony kissed him again which god, that felt good. 

But when Tony pulled away and went to go make something in the kitchen, Peter licked his lips and shuddered a bit. 

He wasn't sure how he should feel about this but it was confusing him and making him more nervous. 

There was no where for him to escape but he had to do something before he started getting attached. 

~~He had a bad feeling he was already in deep trouble though.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Part '1' of the gifset on tumblr.  
> Next chapter will be the beginning of that second gifset. 
> 
> Also, I'm in the middle of thinking of what to do next because that second gifset doesn't really have an ending does it? 
> 
> So I'm battling between happy and angst-y so if you guys have suggestions, I'd be happy to listen!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a nightmare and has to get out of the cabin because there are people following them ft. Tony's POV for the first time.

_ He saw him. Peter. He was looking over him, glancing at him, making sure he was asleep as he undid his handcuffs.  _

_ Peter snuck off, making his way slowly to the door.  _

_ And then he was gone.  _

Anthony Stark leapt up from the couch, panting and waving his arms. His eyes were wide and he floundered on the couch for a moment, repeating a hoarse, "Peter - Pe -  _Peter_ -!"

But Peter was there, swamped in blankets that Tony had given him with his hands tucked under his chin. His eyes were closed and he looked absolutely divine as normal. 

It had been about six months now since he had taken Peter and Tony was really starting to hate how attached he was getting. He should let the kid go, Peter was just a weakness. 

But his dream had left him shaking and he was struggling for air as he tried to calm down, Tony realized he was in deep. 

 

Tony stayed awake as he walked outside to clear his head. Peter was just a kid, he definitely shouldn't matter much, but it  _did_. 

Tony looked around, trying to figure out what to do. 

He froze suddenly when there was a noise. 

He swallowed and made his way past the tree line. He peered over the side and cursed himself when he saw headlights back at the main road. 

He would have to wait until they left but for now he had to go and help Peter pack. 

_Now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so i kinda thought about it and I realized that I want the chapters to be longer. So this is kind of a filler for what's happening in Tony's head and now that I have a good idea as to what is going to happen, I'm hoping the chapters will get longer which means unfortunately longer waits for updates. 
> 
> I also have several other stories but the feedback and the comments I'm getting just makes me want to work on this story more XD. But I do have commitments to those stories and even things outside of Ao3 (I know I have a life, shocking *gasps in disbelief*) that are concerning me. 
> 
> Again, thank you for all of the feedback and even though it's a longer wait, hopefully it'll be worth it. Thanks again guys! Luvs!
> 
> -Aza (raven) Stark


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets Peter to leave. Also, I'm into the Daddy kink thing between these two, so um, if you're into it, enjoy!
> 
> (Also, light emotional manipulation. Peter's already kinda manipulated though so from here on out, there shouldn't be too much roughing around).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! I updated again! Yay me! 
> 
> For all of you who have commented and liked this book I WILL get this thing finished. I know I say that a lot with my stories but not only am I happy that you guys like it, I also want to finish this myself. 
> 
> I have more Starker ideas in the works and at this point, Starker and Stony are my two favorite ships so expect more Starker at some point if you like my writing (I'll also do a lot based on stuff from tumblr with Starker so tumblr for me is ravens-starker-stuff). 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But anyways, this is kind of the timeline I think:
> 
> Peter is kidnapped by Tony and they reached the abandoned cabin in like 5 or 6 days. I don't know exactly how long it takes to go from the south side of New York (the state) to like the south side of Minnesota. So however long that takes it's about that long. 
> 
> At this point, they've been in the cabin for about a year and a half. The only reason why it was underage for Peter was because it started with him as 16, (or was it fifteen?) well anyways, he was 16 but then about three months into the kidnapping, he turned seventeen. So technically he's no longer underage, but well yeah whatever. 
> 
> But basically, from this point since the day this book started, it's been six months. Just go with that. 
> 
> And I'm sorry for some plot holes like the timeline and the cabin, I just put in a lot of stuff for the sake of the plot. I'm sure all authors do it. 
> 
> So unless it's explicitly said, go ahead and come up with some stuff, like making stuff up about the cabin; was it a librarian's old cabin? was it made a long time ago? were the people in it killed? did they have to leave in a hurry? I don't know it's whatever you guys want. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, for stuff on Tony's and Peter's relationship: Tony is obviously a bit of a psychopath. I'm not sure what the term is (Stockholm syndrome?) but you don't see a ton of his physical abuse side. He's mostly trying to repress anything that could get him in more trouble because he just wants to lie low and not go to jail again. 
> 
> Peter is obviously coerced into a lot of this and clearly Tony is falling for him quickly. A lot of this next part will be Tony trying to repress his feelings and battling between leaving Peter behind and just claiming him on the spot. 
> 
> Peter himself started off on shaky ground, obviously scared and intimidated by Tony but he has this secret kind of slutty side of him that reeeeeeeally loves Tony and just wants to completely give himself over to Tony. It's kind of mention at the very beginning of the chapter where he loves serial killer stories so that's kind of the side. 
> 
> So he very easily gives into the kisses and the cuddles. So far, nothing like sex has happened which is kind of a miracle since Tony is so entrapped by his little kitten. 
> 
> (but also I'm trying to get over this huge hurdle in writing smut. it will come promise, because I do want this story to have a hot smutty scene but it probably won't happen until the end). 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have this WHOLE thing planned out! It's going to be so ANGSTY and URGH you're gonna LOVE IT!
> 
> Oh and since I'm kind of going with the flow of everything (how I normally write) this story isn't actually going to have a lot of like, LONG chapters like I wanted. Eventually, more of my stories will but for this one it won't be like that unfortunately.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and future chapters. So, here you go!
> 
> (also, sorry for the longest a/n ever XD)

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter woke to Tony kissing him. 

Peter, who was now pretty used to it, moaned into it as Tony licked the roof of his mouth with his tongue. Peter was startled slightly, Tony never really stuck his tongue into Peter's mouth and when he did, it was fast and hot and ended the kiss with a trail of spit between them. 

 ~~Honestly, Peter didn't know how much longer he could last, aching like this~~. 

"Pete, kitten," Tony whispered, groaning slightly as he pulled away. "We have to go," 

"Huh?" Peter muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Wait, why?" 

"It's nine," Tony responded. 

Peter blinked. "Not - not the question I - uh, I asked but uhm, why do we have to leave? Sir," Peter added. 

 

Tony paused and Peter started getting nervous as it took longer and longer for Tony to answer. 

He was instead, working on getting some last stuff packed. Peter looked around to see that about there was a suitcase and two backpacks of stuff to be put in the truck. 

"Alright," Tony was peering out the window and Peter turned to see that he was by the window. Peter walked over to him, his arm lifting instinctively. "Let's go," 

Peter jumped when he heard a clang and turned around to see Tony unhooking him from the couch and chain. Peter lifted his regular handcuffs that were now really stretchy and allowed for more movement (including eating without help). Peter had earning it.

Tony handed him a backpack and then hurriedly but cautiously got Peter out to the truck that was parked in some of the trees. 

Peter considered asking Tony what was going on but he saw the look on Tony's face and decided against asking. (At least for now or until they're safely on the road). 

Peter was quiet and compliant when Tony hooked him up to the backseat and pushed the suitcase and backpack next to Peter. He took the other backpack and put next to him in the shotgun seat. Tony waited a few moments, looking around attentively before starting the car. 

Peter jerked in the back as Tony wildly pushed them onto the road, stepping on the gas really quickly which pushed Peter forward. He hissed when his shoulder ended up hitting the headset in front of him harshly and he groaned quietly, sitting back as Tony quickly got them to the highway. 

They were quiet for a few moments and when Peter saw the look in Tony's eyes he knew he had to wait for Tony to say something before he could say anything. 

"Peter," Tony's voice was calm and wavered only slightly. "Did I hurt you baby?" 

"Just a little on my shoulder," Peter responded truthfully. 

Tony waited a beat. "Anywhere else?"

"Maybe on the handcuffs?" Peter checked himself. "But no, I don't think so." 

Another beat. "I'm sorry baby. Daddy's just in a hurry," 

"I can tell, daddy," Peter pursed his lips slightly. Tony only just started calling himself that like three months ago, and Peter still wasn't totally into it. But what Tony says goes so. "Can I ask why we had to leave sir?" 

Tony rolled his neck and kept driving, slowing down to the speed limit as he thought it over for a moment. "You know what? You were such a good boy, doing exactly what I asked so I'll tell you the truth," Peter smiled shyly, preening at the compliment. "The police found us." 

Peter's heart dropped. 


	7. Chapter 7

Peter wasn’t sure what to think. 

He had come to terms with the fact that he loved Tony. He did. He really did love Tony and for a while, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. 

But Tony became nice. As long as Peter did what he asked, Tony loved him back and  _ cared _ for him and Peter was no longer ashamed to say that he loved it. He loved the attention and the looks, the pets, the names, the kisses, the cheek kisses, the cooing, and cuddling. 

Peter  _ loved _ Tony. 

No more doubts, no more white lies, no more secrets. 

He loved Tony. 

And it’s not like he needed to go home. His ‘home’ is a fucking orphanage. He was a fucking orphan. He  _ had _ no parents. 

But the marks on his wrists and the scratches on his neck constantly reminded him of just who Tony was. He  _ killed _ people. He still does. 

Even though Tony promises, Peter still has suspicions. He doesn’t believe Tony. He doesn’t. He wish he could but he doesn’t. 

And to hear that that’s why they had to leave. That the police were there - so close - so close  _ to him _ - 

“Peter,” 

Peter’s head snapped up. “Ri - right,” he swallowed. “I - it’s okay. I know you had to, daddy,” 

Tony was staring ahead at the road. He didn’t respond for a while. 

In fact, he didn’t talk until he needed Peter to go get something in the store. Peter got the usual food and other small supplies that they needed and didn't talk to the cashier. Tony threatened to kill her if Peter didn't comply so...

They kept on driving and Peter was nervous if he did something wrong with his response to the whole police thing. 

Peter looked out the window to watch the trees race by. Sometimes there were patches of open grass. He saw the occasional deer and hawks and - 

Suddenly he was thrown forward as Tony slammed on the brakes, swerving to the side of the road. 

Peter yelped, panicking slightly as he touched his forehead where his head had hit the front of the seat really really hard. He pulled back to find a drop of blood and groaned a little bit, thinking of hiding it but knowing in reality that would get him nowhere. 

"Are you scared of me?"

The question threw Peter for a loop and he stared at Tony. 

Tony was giving him a blank stare, hair slightly frazzled. "Are you scared of me?" he repeated. 

"I - I don't -" Peter started hastily. 

" _Are you scared of me_?" Tony asked more forcefully. 

There was a beat. 

"I - I'm trying not to be," Peter whispered honestly. 

Because even though he loved Tony -  _Tony was still a serial killer_. 

Tony stared at him for a moment. "You're not trying to get out are you?" 

"No sir," Peter answered quickly and truthfully. "I - ah, I did get a cut thought..." 

"I know," Tony reached over and gently trailed his finger on the small cut that was leaking blood. "I - I'm going to get you something, don't move," he pulled back and then left the front seat, going to the back. 

Peter stayed silent for the longest time, not moving and just glancing out to his window. 

Tony came back in with bandages and and helped patch up the cut. Peter stayed silent before whispering a muttered, "Thank you daddy," when Tony was done. 

Tony didn't say anything but started up the car again and stared ahead. 

"Peter," he said slowly. 

Peter looked at him. 

"I was thinking -" 

" _County police, place your hands on your head and get out of the car!_ "


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeaaaah cliffy 
> 
>  
> 
> most of this is consensual from now on because Peter really truly wants it.

Peter gasped and whirled in his seat, craning his head to look around. 

He whipped back to Tony when he heard the door opening. “Wait -” Peter gasped and tried to lunge forward but the handcuffs prevented him from doing so. He watched, shocked and shaking, as Tony slowly left the car and kept his hands up. He faced the three police officers who all had their guns pointed at him. Tony didn’t move as they stalked towards him and surrounded him. 

It was only when one of the police grabbed Tony’s wrist that Peter lashed out. 

He yelled out on instinct, and once again tried to go to Tony. Another police officer swung to the door to see Peter and they made their way to his side. 

Once again, reacting on instinct, Peter shrank away from the officer that opened the door and attempted to try and take him out of the car. Peter yelled and kicked her and she backed off. 

Another police officer came to help the first lady and Peter attempted to kick him to but Tony barked out, “Peter!” and Peter froze. 

The second officer took that as an opportunity and unlocked Peter from the seat and took him by the wrist to one of the police cars. Peter strained to see Tony and caught his head being forced down to duck into the back car seat. 

Peter was taken to a different car and he protested only slightly. He didn’t know what was going on and his mind was whirling. 

_ He takes it back - he wants Tony back - he loves Tony - he wants Tony - he needs Tony - bring him back - I’m not scared of you - please come back - I’m  _ **_not_ ** _ scared of you - _

Peter was pushed into the police car. He stared at his hands. 

Tears slipped out of his eyes and into his hands. 

Peter didn’t stop crying


	9. Chapter 9

Life sentence. 

Tony was given a life sentence in prison. 

Peter was taken to a psychiatrist and forced to live in a cabin. It was a clean white room with a single window, a single bed, a dresser, a closet, and a door. Peter spent his time on the bed, staring straight ahead as the psychiatrist tried to reason with him. 

He didn’t believe what she had to say. That Tony had seduced him - coerced him. Yeah, Tony kidnapped him but he never made Peter fall in love with him. 

Peter did that on his  _ own _ . 

It was three days when his psychiatrist gave up and told him to go the lunchroom. It was then that Peter realized that there were more people here and the whole building was a dormitory for other kids. 

Peter was on his own for a while and he didn't talk when four other people sat down by him. There were two girls and two guys. 

One of the girls - the blonde one just started talking. She non stopped talked and Peter just listened. 

He learned that the blonde was named Gwen. The other girl, MJ, was Gwen's girlfriend. One of the guys was called Harley and the other was called Ned. 

It turned out that Ned had no problems, he was just a volunteer, helping the workers out. 

Gwen had a drinking problem, Harley had a drug problem, and MJ had a cutting problem. 

They never asked why Peter was there and he was grateful for it. He wouldn't know how to explain it anyway. 

Peter had been there for five days total when he found out about Tony. Gwen was blabbing as normal when she mentioned Tony and Peter perked up. 

"...life sentence…"

"What?" Peter spoke for the first time. 

MJ stood up straighter, her way of being surprised. Ned, who was whispering to Harley, stopped and Harley startled slightly and looked at Peter. Gwen faltered. 

"Uhm - ye - yeah, I heard on the news that he was put into custody with a life sentence," Gwen furrowed her brow. "Do you know him?"

Peter felt his breathing rapidly increase and he felt like he was going into a panic attack. "No, no, no  _ no no no no  _ -"

"Hey, Peter!" Ned quickly jumped into action, grabbing Peter's arm but nothing was stopping him and he felt his arms flailing and his breathing increase further, he was feeling a little light headed -

There was a small pain and then black.


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen, Harley, and MJ would help him. 

After Peter was taken back to his room and basically put in quarantine for another two days, Gwen managed to convince Ned to let the group see Peter. 

They quickly found out about Peter and Tony's relationship as it all came out with a sob and MJ hugged him. Which was weird because she never touched anyone let alone hug anyone. 

He saw Harley and Gwen nod at each other. 

"We're going help you see him," Gwen announced. 

Peter sniffed. "How? We're not allowed out."

Gwen gave him a wicked smile and no explanation. 

 

It was late that night when there was a knock on his window. 

Peter was on ground floor so he managed to open his window. There was a screen but Gwen, MJ, and Harley were outside already. 

"How did you -?" Peter asked, shocked but Gwen shushed him and punched his screen open. 

"C'mon," MJ whispered and helped Peter over the window sill and onto the soft ground. He was barefoot and in his white t-shirt and sweatpants as were everyone else. 

Peter wasn't sure how the trio did it but they had been here way longer than him and were friends with a lot of people, including workers. 

Gwen mentioned something about flirting and puppy dog eyes and Peter decided he didn't want to know. 

Gwen had somehow managed to get a car and as she was the oldest (23), she drove them to the county hospital, which surprisingly was not that far away. 

Peter, MJ, and Harley waited in the car as Gwen flirted her way into the front desk, and even into a private meet and greet. 

"Okay," Gwen lead them through, smiling to one of the guards sweetly. "You have 30 minutes Parker, make 'em count," 

Peter scurried into the room, glancing at MJ and Harley who stood behind Gwen who was chatting up the guard and effectively distracting him. 

Peter ducked in and looked around. It was a lonely basic cell with a plank of metal for a bed, a toilet, and a sink. Bars separated Peter from the inside. 

And there was Tony. On the bed. Eyes glazed. 

"Daddy?" Peter whispered. 

Tony's eyes snapped to focus and he lunged upwards. He sat up on his bed, staring at Peter but not saying a thing. 

Peter started to cry. "Oh - oh God, I thought I lost you - I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know - why didn't you - daddy?" 

Peter was at the bars and looking at Tony who was still staring at Peter with wide eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" Tony whispered. 

The words once again cut Peter off guard. "To - to see you!" 

Tony's face crumbled. "Oh Pete...you...should stay away from me." 

Peter gaped at him. " _What_?"

"Just - just go back Peter," Tony whispered. "I don't -"

" _No_!" Peter yelled, aghast. "Are you fucking kidding me?" 

"Watch your mouth," Tony snapped. 

"No!"

Tony groaned and put his hands. 

"What is going on?" Peter demanded. "You kidnap me -"

"Peter -"

"You keep me around and alive -"

"I was going -"

"- long enough for me to love you -"

"- to let you go -!"

"- and then you abandon me!" Peter stepped away, tears spilling from his eyes. "Well fuck you! No!"

Tony stared at him. 

"I'm not leaving! I'm not letting you go! And you won't let me go either! I won't let you!" Peter stomped his foot like a child but tears were spilling from his eyes and he was fuming with anger and heartbreak. Tony was going to tell him to leave? He didn't fucking think so -!

"You love me?"

Tony's voice sounded so small and cracked that Peter looked at him in surprise. 

"Yea - yeah," he sniffed. 

There was a pause between them. Then Tony walked over to the bars and hesitantly reached out. 

Peter melted immediately, practically running to Tony and leaning into his hand. 

"Oh baby boy," Tony whispered. He gently leaned in through the bars, their breaths mingling. "I'm so sorry," Peter frowned slightly but didn't answer as he tried to lean forward further when Tony pecked his lips. 

Peter tried to deepen the kiss by biting Tony's lip. Tony didn't protest as he took control and deepened it himself. 

Tony pulled away first and Peter whimpered. "Please - _please let me_ -"

"No." 

Tony's voice is firm and definite. 

"Go back and forget about me." 

Tony turned away and MJ chose that moment to dart in and grab Peter's wrist. 

Moes tears sprung to Peter's eyes as MJ, Harley, and Gwen got him out of the prison and by to the dorms. 

Peter numbly crawled back into his room and into his bed.

He was sure his heart had been shattered.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're a dick, y'know that?" 

Tony jerked up and squinted. 

A girl and a boy were standing in front of his cell. The boy looked freakishly tall but he was standing by the door, looking out. The girl had curly brown hair and dark eyes. 

Tony vaguely recognized her as the girl who got Peter out of the room when he told the boy to leave. 

"Nice to meet you too, Ms…?" Tony gestured, speaking dryly. 

"MJ." The girl said coldly. "You're worse than a dick actually." 

"That's wonderful." Tony scowled. "What do you want?" 

MJ bristled. "We're here to break you out. Then you kidnap Peter again. Then you drive to the airport and from there, Gwen's private jet will get you to a private mansion in Malibu." 

Tony stared at her. 

"Are you high?" He snapped. 

"No." MJ stuck out her chin.

"Mad?"

"No."

"Insane then." Tony decided. 

"Maybe." MJ shrugged. "But you are gonna do this."

"And why's that?" Tony shook his head. "Actually no, y'know what? Even if your plan  _ did _ work - I wouldn't do it."

"Why?" MJ demanded. 

"Because Peter doesn't deserve me." Tony snapped. 

"You're damn right he doesn't." MJ shot back. "He's a good kid with a kind heart and a knack for crying but you want to know why we're doing this despite you being a massive asshole? Because he loves you. Because he truly, genuinely fell  _ in love _ with  _ you _ . And you matter to him. 

"So you saying that you forced him into it and somehow manipulated him is just confirming that his psychiatrist is tight and let me tell ya, she's an even  _ bigger  _ asshole. Peter's 17. He's at the legal age of consent and he  _ chooses you _ ." MJ took a deep breath and crossed her arms. 

Tony stared at her. "Are you - are you serious?" 

MJ nodded. 

Tony mulled it over. He loved Peter. He did. The kitten like expression, the docile temperament, the shy smile, the whispered words. He love _ s _ Peter. With an 's'. 

Tony took a deep breath. "I'm in."


	12. Chapter 12

Peter kicked a rock.

He was allowed a visitor hour even if he didn't have any visitors to visit him. It had been a week since Tony told him off and he had complied with everything, agreeing with the workers and pretending like he was getting better. 

Proud of him, they let him out here with the other visitors. He was sitting on the usual bench, far away from everyone else and swinging his legs. 

He figured this is what it was to be depressed. Constantly sad, an ache around his chest. 

But he couldn't never tell the psychiatrist because then he would be considered like he was going into a relapse and he wouldn't be allowed this anymore. 

Peter looked up when he realized that MJ, Harley, and Gwen were pulling up in the car. There was a fourth person but Peter didn't pay attention as he returned his focus to kicking rocks. 

Peter sighed, knowing his time was up soon so he stood and sighed, stretching his arms. 

A hand grabbed his mouth and yanked his head back and then promptly dragging him off the grounds. 

Peter tried to struggle, panic bubbling as he was taken behind a bigger tree. He tried to wrestle out of the iron grip when there was a voice. 

"God kitten I'm so sorry," 

Peter froze as the man nuzzled his neck and he whimpered. The hand was removed and Peter spun around. 

"Tony!" Peter whispered shouted and threw himself onto the man to kiss him but quickly caught himself and stumbled back. "No! Wait a minute! You  _ left _ me?! What the hell are you -?"

"MJ," Tony responded. "MJ told me - she told me everything." Tony's eyes were watering. "Pete - kitten - I'm so sorry." 

Peter swallowed. "What - what's the plan?" 

"Gwen has a private jet which will take us to a private mansion. We'll be safe there but we gotta go mow," Tony searched his face and Peter thought about it. 

He smiled shyly. "Then let's get going daddy,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have literally no idea how to tag sex stuff so the first person who reads this and knows what to tag for this PLEASE TELL ME!!! I will use those tags as a warning and then everyone can be prepared. 
> 
> And if someone else adds something onto that comment thread or whatever with another tag that somebody else missed, that they think should be on there, that would be EXTREMELY helpful. because I don't want people to read this and be surprised. 
> 
>  
> 
> I mean, it's not like it's dark or whatever. It's a pretty fluffy ending for such a dark fic to begin with but still, I want people to know so. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for any sort of help!   
> :)  
> Enjoy the last chapter!

Peter woke up in a silk laden bed with fluffy pillows. Peter looked up slowly, taking his time in looking around. 

He was in a big king sized bed with a big bay window to his right. It was _huge_ , floor-to-ceiling window with drapes pulled back to bring in sunlight. There was a closet in front of him and a door to his left. There wasn’t much there and the room wasn’t very colorful with mostly white as the aesthetic. However there were pink flower patterns at the edge that trialed their way up the cotton sheets. 

Peter rubbed his eyes and rolled out, vaguely remembering last night when he and Tony had arrived at this mansion. He remembered passing out on the couch because it was late at night. 

Peter opened the door and looked out. It was a corridor with more doors. But he ignored the other doors in favor of going to the end of the corridor where he smelled bacon. 

The corridor opened to a kitchen to his left and living room to his right. The living room had double glass doors that lead to a patio with a huge yard and pool. 

Peter sniffed his way into the kitchen, smiling when he saw Tony making breakfast. 

He snuck up behind Tony (although he knew that Tony knew he was behind him) and snaked his arms around Tony’s waist, purring. 

“Hi kitten,” Tony smiled, shifting the bacon around. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sleepy,” Peter yawned. He snuggled his face into Tony’s back. “Do you love me?” 

“That’s a very... deep question for 7 am,” Tony blinked. 

Peter took a deep breath, inhaling Tony’s scent. “I’m just wondering since I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

There was a pause.   
“You could leave,” Tony murmured. 

“I’d rather not,” Peter quickly said, interrupting before Tony could add anything. 

“Then yes, I love you,” Tony responded. “Hell, I’ve been falling in love with you since the cabin,” 

Peter smiled. “Really?” 

Tony turned and kissed the seventeen year old. “Really really,” 

Peter’s smile widened. He gently kissed Tony’s cheek and stole some bacon at the same time. 

“Mm, hey wait a minute -!” Tony noticed the missing piece of bacon and a flash of fear ran through Peter for a brief second before he waved it off. 

_Tony loved him. He loved Tony. It was real it was true he wouldn’t hurt him._

Tony’s narrowed eyes turned to look at Peter who noticed the small smirk on his face. “Did you…?”

Peter brought out the bacon from behind his back and ripped a chunk off. 

Tony lunged over the island. 

Peter squealed and ran towards the living room, jumping the couch and making a loop around. Tony chased after him and Peter kept on squealing as he made his way back to the room as before. Peter quickly closed the door and ate the rest of the bacon as Tony slammed the door opened. 

Peter squeaked and scrambled onto the counter underneath the bay window. He munched on the bacon with a shit-eating grin as Tony stalked towards him. 

“You’r gon’a b’rn th’ res of th bacon,” Peter observed over the mouthful of food. 

“You’re a little shit,” Tony observed in response. 

Peter giggled and then gasped when Tony was right there next to him, pressing him against the window. 

By now the bacon was gone and Peter’s breathing was quickening slightly as Tony leaned closer. Tony’s hands were closed tightly around Peter’s wrists, pinning them to the seat. He leaned into Peter’s neck puffing air on his neck as Peter shivered. 

“T-Tony-” Peter whispered and Tony ripped back and before Peter could say anything he pushed his tongue into Peter’s mouth, forcing it past Peter’s lips. Peter gasped allowing for better access for Tony. 

“Mmm,” Tony smirked, pulling away. “ _Tastes like bacon_.” 

Peter’s breath stuttered. “You’re a _fucking_ tease - oop!” 

Tony’s hands went to Peter’s shoulders and pulled him into a harsh kiss, and pulling him to the bed. “Language, baby boy,” Tony hissed, throwing him onto the bed. 

Peter yelped and bounced as Tony crawled onto the bed after him. He pulled Peter into another bruising kiss as his fingers worked on the buttons on Peter’s flannel pajamas. 

“T-Tony - daddy,” Peter moaned as Tony moved to his neck, sucking and biting. 

“Do you want it baby?” Tony responded, voice deep and throaty. 

“I - I -” Peter’s mind was going numb from the hands on his chest; tweaking and pinching, and the mouth on his throat; biting and sucking. 

But he knew - _knew_ \- if he wanted to tap out it was now. If he wasn’t ready it was now. 

“P- _lease_ daddy,” Peter begged. “Please please please I want it please please please,” 

Tony growled and bit down hard on the collar bone and Peter howled. 

Tony ripped off Peter’s shirt, breaking a few buttons which caused Peter to gasp. Tony pulled back the band on Peter’s pants and snapped it back which oddly tickled and caused Peter to giggle a bit. 

But then the pants were off and Peter was practically naked with pretty much all of Tony’s clothes still on. Peter whined, tugging at the hem of Tony’s shirt. 

Tony chuckled and pulled away to pull of his shirt, showing an expanse of muscle. Peter blinked in surprise. 

“Prison,” Tony remarked, glancing down at himself and Peter let out a shout of laughter. Tony smiled. “Was that funny?” 

“Yes daddy,” Peter smiled. 

“Did that tickle your funny bone?” and suddenly Tony was tickling him and Peter squealed again, thrashing back and forth when Tony yanked down his boxers. 

Peter gasped, realizing the tickling was a tricky maneuver to get him properly naked but he didn’t have a time to hide himself because Tony was trailing kisses down Peter’s chest. 

Peter writhed a little bit, sinking into the feeling of being loved like this. “You know,” he whispered as Tony picked his head up to shuck of his pants. “I’m...I’m kind of glad you didn’t do this when we were in the cabin,” 

“When you were still scared of me?” Tony mused, making sure that his pants landed out of the way. 

“I was never really _scared_ of you,” Peter protested. “The fear came from the ingrained societal expectation of being scared of serial killers!” 

“Societal expectation!” Tony laughed, falling backward to flop on the edge of the bed. 

Peter pouted. “I’m serious!” he whined. 

Tony just laughed harder. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Peter muttered. “Y’know I expected a lot more rough housing with this - “

“You want that?” Tony recovered, smirking and crawling back to Peter (who was _naked_!). “You want rough housing?” 

“Not really,” Peter whispered. “But I wasn’t expecting laughing,” 

“Yeah that’s true,” Tony remarked, smiling as he brushed a strand of Peter’s hair behind his ear. They stared at each other for a moment before Tony climbed onto Peter and gently pushed him down. “Back to the task at hand here,” Tony smirked, kissing Peter’s chest before taking off his own underwear. 

Peter swallowed as Tony reached over him for the bedside table, shuffling around. Peter’s mouth started to water and he looked over at Tony who came back with lube. “Are we - what are we - um,” 

Tony laughed and kissed him again, uncapping the bottle. 

There was more shuffling but Tony distracted him with his mouth until a finger was teasing his rim. Peter let out a muffled yelp behind the kiss and shook a little bit. 

“It’s okay,” Tony whispered between their mouths. “Just my finger, okay, I’m - oh _god kitten_ ,” Tony moaned a bit as he slid his finger in and Peter gasped a little, squeezing his eyes. 

“So - we - we’re just - we’re just going for it huh?” Peter whimpered. “I mean usually there’s more sucking maybe more kissing but mostly on y’know _that_ and then we do the - the real - like - f - fu - fo - fonduing? - the real naughter wording - _ah!_ ” While Peter was babbling, Tony slid in two more fingers. 

“Guah -” Peter grunted, moaning and sinking down on Tony’s fingers. 

“Have you watched naughty stuff, baby?” Tony whispered into his ear. “Do you know how this usually goes?” 

“I - uh - I watch stu - stuff yea - yeah,” Peter whimpered, his insides tightening instinctively. 

“Aw,” Tony purred. “Darling, this can go _so so so_ many different ways and I promise there will be...what’d you call it? - _sucking it_ later but for right now I want to be inside you,” Tony growled the last bit and it was then that Peter realized he had been lining up his cock to Peter’s hole because suddenly the head was sinking in past his rim. 

Peter gasped, throwing his body backwards and arching his stomach up. Peter’s gasp turned to a moan as Tony pushed and pushed and pushed until he was fully sheathed inside of Peter. 

They paused for a moment as Tony brought Peter’s head up to his own forehead. Their breathing mingled and Tony gave a hesitant thrust and Peter whimpered. 

“Shh shh shh, it’s okay,” Tony kissed him, staying still and he let Peter get himself situated. 

Eventually, Peter got impatient and rolled his hips, whining. 

Tony got the message and held them, chest to chest, as he slowly began thrusting up into Peter. Peter tried to keep his noises to a minimum, breathing and chest tight as he let out little gasps. 

“Talk,” Tony groaned. “God, I want to hear you talk, hear you moan, c’mon, kitten, _give me all you got_ ,” 

That’s what it took for Peter to let out a small shout as Tony sped up. Tony gently pushed him into the mattress and leaned on top of him, covering him from the world. 

Peter moaned, letting out small gasps with “daddy daddy, oh, oh, please, please, Tony, daddy, please,” like a mantra, slipping out of his mouth in continuous strings. 

Tony kept him pinned to the mattress, his breath turning into moans and grunts as the air around them became filled with skin to skin contact, and smacking, and moans. 

Peter threw his head back as they both chased relief and an orgasm. At this point, Peter was just trying to focus on breathing as Tony rammed into him. Then Tony’s hand snaked around his dick and Peter shouted and came. 

Tony groaned and leaned down to bite Peter’s collarbone again as his thrusts slowed before finishing inside of Peter. Peter was vaguely concerned but was too busy relishing in the blood dripping down from how hard Tony bit. 

“Oh shit, sweetie, I’m -” Tony touched the injury but Peter waved him off. 

“‘m fine,” Peter smiled. “Thank you,” 

Tony smiled back. “Thank _you_ ,” 

Tony licked the wound and then pulled out of Peter, twisting the two of them around so Tony was spooning Peter. Tony kissed Peter’s neck one more time and for a moment there it seemed like they were about to go to sleep but Peter bounced back quickly, buzzing with energy. 

“I’m hungry,” Peter whispered. 

“Uhm, bacon should be done, go clean yourself up first though,” Tony grunted, sighing lowly. 

Peter sat up. “What about you?” 

Tony blinked. “Pete, I’m like 30, I don’t have a great refractory period and jesus I went to bed late, tucking you in and making sure everything in this house is safe, so I mean, I think I’ll just stay here to sleep.” 

Peter blinked. “Oh okay,” 

Tony cracked open an eyelid. “It’s okay,” 

Peter nodded slowly and slid out of the bed before keening slightly. “Oooooh”

Tony sat up. “Peter?” 

“Nothing just ahh,” Peter hissed, holding his stomach. “That - that came outta nowhere. And ‘that’ being the pain,” 

Tony was there at his side in a heartbeat, gently pulling him back onto the bed. “Just stay here, okay? I’ll get you some food and then we both go to bed.”

“I was already in bed,” Peter grumbled but didn’t protest as Tony left. Peter rubbed his stomach and hesitantly, touched his rim. He hissed and pulled back right away, breathing steadily. 

“I shouldn’t have gone so hard,” Tony was muttering as he entered the room. “That was your first time wasn’t it?” 

“Ye - yeah,” Peter whispered as Tony set the food down next to him. Peter shifted uncomfortably on his sore ass as Tony slipped in next to him, hugging his waist. 

“I’m so sorry kitten,” Tony whispered. 

“‘s okay,” Peter looked at the bacon, eggs, and pancakes for breakfast, smiling. “I like eggs,” 

Tony snorted. “You have the shortest attention span ever.” 

“But you luuuuve me,” Peter smiled down at Tony who smiled back. 

“You know I do kitten,” Tony leaned up and pecked Peter’s lips before returning to his sleeping spot next to Peter. 

Meanwhile, Peter scarfed down his food as he was really really hungry and for a brief moment he thought about the future. 

He’d never be able to go outside. The mansion would be their only safe place and eventually Gwen would get out and get them supplies with her and MJ and Harley. (They had started to try and speed up their process of getting out). 

But even with all these regulations and tips and people to trust, they could still get caught. Granted, nobody was actually looking for Tony or Peter anymore but it was still a possibility.

But Peter couldn’t think about that, he couldn’t think about that right now and even though he didn’t know how this all worked out for him, he had to focus on that. The good stuff. The gunna - be good stuff. 

He and Tony were together. Forever.

And that was all Peter needed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so here's all the extra stuff for this book. I had a whole different idea but i scrapped it cus i didn't like it. 
> 
> Here's all the stuff though, 
> 
>  
> 
> and here is the person who made this gifset:[https://lovelystarker.tumblr.com/](url)  
> Their Ao3: [https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readmynovels/pseuds/Readmynovels/](url)

Peter was about to stand up from the bench when a hand grabbed his mouth and yanked his head back. Peter instinctively tried to struggle until a soft voice curler in his ear, "Did you really think I didn't have a plan kitten?"

Peter froze and went lax, closing his eyes and smiling. 

  
  


End of book. 

 

+Bonus chapter sex

 

**Other version of Chapter 1**

 

Peter Parker is not obsessed.

It is  _ not  _ an obsession despite what other people thought. He was just...interested (is that the right word?) in those types of things. And yes, maybe it was unhealthy, maybe it was stupid, maybe it was dangerous but he couldn’t help it.

Despite growing up in Queens, New York, his life was so  _ boring  _ . It was the same routine every day. Get up, eat, go to school, eat, finish school, eat, go to bed. Awful,  _ horrid  _ boringness.

But this?

_ This  _ was fun.

Peter was staked out in his usual spot. He was in the hut that he had created out away from his house. Like he said, this hobby wasn’t exactly  _ safe  _ so he needed to make sure that his Aunt wouldn’t get hurt.

Aunt May was lovely and Peter would never forgive himself if he let her die. Or at least put her in danger.

Peter sighed. It was late at night and his eyes were drooping as he huddled further into his hoodie and flannel. He stared at the small TV on the pedestal he put inside the hut. He swallowed hard and hunched further in.

Part of him did this for the money. If he could catch one of these guys and put them in jail he could get enough money to save his Aunt May who was heading through a pretty invasive surgery. It would cost a lot and she kept putting it off, pretending she didn't need it.

But Peter knew that was bullshit. He could see the pain in her face. He knew this was a way to get money. Bring these guys in and he was going to do it.

Of course, that actually wasn't the  _ main  _ reason and only part of the reason.

The other part was for the thrill. The idea of a man or woman like that getting so close to him and being able to scout them out. To  _ see  _ them in the flesh.

It was just so - so -

“ _ Breaking news, suspected serial killer Anthony Stark has escaped police custody  _ -”

Peter looked up and smiled slightly to himself. Anthony Stark.

Stark used to be a famous mechanic that made a lot of different workshops. Eventually these murders started popping up and someone sued him so he ended up in jail.

Most people thought he wasn’t guilty and that’s why he is still in the ‘suspected’ outlet of news. But the news anchor as well as the police knew that Stark was dangerous so they were warning everyone right now that Stark is ‘armed and dangerous’.

But that’s always the story. And besides, like he would actually come here, to  _ Queens  _ .

Peter let out a shaky breath and started to change the channel when there was a noise outside.

Peter tripped in his chair and fell off, wincing at the sound of his scuffle. He slowly got to his feet and shouldered up his hoodie, peeking his head out the door.

Nobody usually came out around here in the daytime, let alone one am in the morning.

Peter frowned, but didn’t notice anything different. He turned around to head back inside when a hand clasped around his mouth.

Peter let out a muffled yelp in surprise and attempted to twist around but another hand pinned his arms together behind him and shoved him into his hut. Peter’s heart started racing and he struggled against the hands but they didn’t give up on him.

He was pushed onto the pedestal and the TV fell off. He heard a small, “Shit,” come from behind him and he tried to step on the person’s foot.

“Oh sweetheart,” Peter heard a chuckle as the foot stepped out of the way. “That was a bad idea.”

The hand around his mouth disappeared and Peter opened his mouth but then the hand was tangled in his hair and slamming him down onto the table.

~

Peter gasped awake, breathing hard. He panted and looked around, feeling his nose bleed.

He sniffed and instantly gagged, feeling the blood come back up into his nose. He wrinkled it and winced in pain and then decided to not do anything with it. 

Peter looked around and found himself in the back of a van. His hands were handcuffed to the seat in front of him and he tugged his wrists, trying to escape. All it gave him were little cuts on his wrists. 

Peter looked outside of the car, trying to gage where he was. They didn't seem to have gone far and he barely noticed himself starting to hyperventilate. 

He turned around and looked over the side of the seat to see the trunk of the car only to find blankets. He swallowed and turned back to the front where he noticed a gas station in front of him. 

Peter's breathing stuttered when a figure exited and made their way to the car. The door opened and Peter tried to shrink away, feeling his heart race. 

The figure - now identified as a man - turned and smiled at him. "Oh hey sweetheart, you're awake." 

Peter couldn't help the whimper that escaped him and he took a deep breath. "Who - who are you? Why am I here? What are you doing? Why did you take me? What is happening? What's going on? Why - why are you staring at me like that?" 

The man was just looking at him. Peter couldn't help but get a little red because hey! The guy's kinda hot with dark brown hair that matched his eyes and a hairstyle that gave him long and slightly wild hair. 

"I'm just waiting for you to finish." The man sighed. "Is that all?" 

"Um." Peter swallowed as the man gunned the engine and started the car, turning out of the gas station. "I - Where are we going?"

The man raised his eyebrows. "Is that it?" 

"Yeah." Peter nodded slowly then his eyes widened. "Wait a minute - you're  _ Tony Stark _ !" 

The man abruptly stopped the car and Peter shouted in pain when his nose hit the back of the seat. 

"Ow..." he whined, yanking his hand up to tenderly pad it. 

"How do you -?" the man started and then stopped. "The news." 

"Ye - yeah," Peter nodded, sounding clogged. "Can I - Can I get a bandage or something? And can you warn me when -" 

"I won't do anything." Tony told him coldly. "Listen, you're going to lead me to your house, so we can get your stuff and take you with me." 

"I have a family." Peter blurted. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Then I'll take care of them." 

"No!" Peter cried. "No - no - wait, please -"

"You're here because you're adorable, I'm waiting for you to tell me where you live, again I took you because you're adorable, again I'm waiting for you to tell me where you live, we're heading to your house, and I was staring at you like that because you look absolutely delicious." Tony cut him off and Peter squeaked. 

"W - What?" his breath hitched more than he wanted it too. 

Tony shrugged. "I just answered all your questions. Anything else?" 

Peter couldn't speak. His mouth fell open in shock as his heart continued to race. 

"Please....please just let me go." he whimpered. 

"No." Tony shook his head. "Address." 

"Why not?" Peter demanded. "Why won't you let me go?" 

"Because darling," Tony moved over to the shotgun seat and held up a notebook that Peter recognized as  _ his _ notebook and his heart dropped. "You're  _ obsessed  _ with people like me." 

"I am not obsessed." Peter responded immediately. 

Tony laughed. "Is that what you try to tell people? Aw sweetie, that's not going to work on me. Now, address." 

Tony's voice turned serious again and Peter swallowed. 

"I -" Peter stuttered. He mumbled and dutifully told his address. 

Tony smiled. "Good boy."

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Peter jerked with the car as Tony pulled up into his driveway. Peter watched Tony get out and come around to the side to Peter's door. Peter thought about hitting him and running but he knew better. He studied these guys for years now and he knows how they work. Tony wouldn't let him go that easily. 

Tony opened his door and stepped up to unlock Peter's handcuffs and then re lock them after helping him out. Tony kept a steady hand on Peter's wrists as Peter stumbled out of the car. Tony took him to the front door and told Peter to unlock it. 

"I left that in the cabin." Peter muttered. Tony rolled his eyes again and sighed, taking out a gun and before Peter could yell at him, Tony slammed the butt of it onto the lock. Peter winced, turning away and trying to protect his nose. 

"I think it's broken." Peter mumbled out his thought. 

"Nah," Tony slammed the gun down again and grinned. "Now it is." 

"No, my nose." Peter complained. 

"Oh shut up and grab some clothes." Tony pushed him into the house and Peter sent him a glare. Peter slowly and quietly made his way up to his room as Tony followed him. Peter was wary of the gun that Tony was holding in his left hand while his right hand was wrapped around Peter's wrist so he couldn't run. 

Peter made his way into his room and looked around. It was the way he left it which was good because he didn't know what that would mean if something was different. 

Peter tugged on his wrists and Tony looked at him. 

"Oh please, where do I have to run?" Peter snapped. "Plus you have a gun." 

Tony thought about it for a moment before shrugged and letting go of Peter's hands. 

His hands were still handcuffed but he found a way to grab a backpack and stash a couple of outfits. He changed out his hoodie for a different one but similar one. Peter looked around his room, silently counting everything and wondering what he would need. "Where are we going?" 

"No questions." Tony was curt in his response and Peter sighed. 

"That's not helpful." he frowned. 

Tony snorted. "Oh please. Now, who lives here with you?" 

Peter froze. 

Tony waved his gun. "I'd speak up if I were you....because of course, I could just go -" 

"No!" Peter practically shouted. "No...no, it's - it's just my aunt...please don't hurt her..." 

Tony peered outside, looking slightly giddy and his eyes were glinting. "I dunno kid...kinda want to make my count  _ eleven _ instead of  _ ten _ ." 

Peter's stomach did flip flops. "Ten?"

Tony turned back to him, smiling. "Yep. Ten. Just last week. 'Course there was a problem with some of the evidence and I wound up with my ass in prison for a little bit but hey. I'm out aren't I?"

"How?" 

"I thought I said no questions." Tony looked at him. "But to answer it a) I'm pretty good with air vent maps and b) I'm a secret billionaire with a few tricks up my sleeves." 

Peter nodded slightly and turned back to packing. He thought about taking his phone but he figured that was a bad idea. 

"You know what?" Tony suddenly spoke again. "I'm going to do it." 

"What - no!" Peter cried out. 

"Stay here baby," Tony patted Peter's cheek, who scrambled over to stop him but froze when Tony touched him. "I don't want to see you outside until I'm back, m'kay?" and then he left the room. 

Peter stood in shock for a moment when there was the sound of a busted lock noise and Peter cried out, tugging the door open. He rushed over to his aunt's room and heard a loud gunshot. 

"No!" Peter screeched. 

"Ten just became eleven." Tony cried gleefully as Peter sank to the floor next to the doorway. 

"No..." Peter whispered, tears slipping from his eyes. 

"Oh shush," Tony rolled his eyes. "It looks like your aunt was going to die anyway." Tony looked around. "Alright, time to leave." Tony walked back over to him and picked up his stuff, grabbing Peter's wrist while Peter started to cry. "Get up kid. Let's go." 

Peter stumbled after him blindly, too upset to do much of anything to fight.

~

Peter woke up with dried tears on his face. He sniffed and winced again. His nose was definitely broken. He looked around and blinked blearily, noticing that it was light out now. 

"Hey sweetie," 

Peter jumped and turned towards the voice which was behind him. Tony smiled at him. "I bought some food." he patted the cooler. "Nearly got caught but we're well away from Queens so, hopefully nobody notices." Tony looked around as he made his way to the driver's seat. Peter refused to cry again so he just kept his mouth shut, choosing to give him the silent treatment instead. 

"We're going to head out to North Washington, how does that sound?" Tony pulled the car out. "I know it's a bit of a ride, but we're already about halfway since it's been about two days. Of course, eventually if we make anymore stops, I'm going to need you to take over because, well, some cops found your aunt a few hours ago so - you're not still crying are you?" 

Peter glared at him and looked out his window. 

"Oh. The silent treatment. Fine." 

Tony continued to babble on about something or other while Peter tried to ignore him and his still racing heart. He just feels like he's on an adrenaline rush all the time.

  
  


**Other version of Chapter 6**

“Peter. Peter.” 

Peter yawned, leaning forward to scratch his forehead. “Yeah?” 

“Peter we have to go,” 

Peter eyes shot open at that and he looked up at Tony who was staring down at him. “Wha -?” 

Tony swooped down and bit Peter’s lip, gently kissing him as he spoke. “We’ve got to go kitten. There are police coming.” 

Peter murmured into the kiss, finding himself focusing on the kiss which was absolutely wonderful. Peter had gotten used to it and since it had now been half a year, Peter was seventeen. He wasn’t so freaked out by it and plus, Tony was so hot and he was sweet...sometimes. 

“Mmmm wha?” Peter muttered, yawning again. 

“Your bags are already packed kitten,” Tony was telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after re reading the alternate version of chapter 1....good golly that would've been DARK. but honestly, I don't know how long I could keep it dark with accidentally making him nice XD. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, this about wraps up that book. Thank you all so much and I love hearing from you guys so leave a comment! :D
> 
>  
> 
> And if I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, The Starker community is just so damn nice :) Thank you all!!!


End file.
